She Saved Me
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: What if things had happened differently for Boone on the island? What if... he had fallen in love? Starring Boone Carlyle and OC, Evee Smith. Set in Season One.
1. The Crash

… . … . … . … . … . … . … . …

Chapter One: The Crash

… . … . … . … . … . … . … . …

It had all started out normal; a regular plane ride back home to L.A. Of course, as usual, Shannon was alternating between giving him the silent treatment and insulting him. It was driving Boone crazy. If she wanted to pretend that nothing had happened between them when she came, snivelling and drunk, to his hotel room, then fine; they would pretend. But he would really appreciate it if she would just _shut up. _

"Will you stop?" he finally snapped at her, his blue eyes narrowed in irritation. Shannon glared at him, "Stop what? Being honest? You're an ass, Boone, and..."

Boone rolled his eyes, standing up and walking away from her. "Hey!" she snapped in irritation, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"The only place I can get away from you," he said dully. "Oh, really? Where's that?" Shannon asked, standing up, ready to follow him. Boone gave her a smug smile, "The bathroom."

Shannon glared and sat back down, and Boone exited their section of the plane and started for the bathroom. He had just pulled aside the curtain in the middle section when he bumped into someone. "Oh, my God," she gushed, blushing, "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Boone looked down at her; she was pretty, with curly brown hair and big brown eyes. He had seen her before, too… "You're in my section of the plane, right?" he asked, and she nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

He flashed his dazzling smile, extending his hand, "Boone Carlyle."

She smiled and shook his hand, "Evee Smith."

He grinned, "Evee; sounds exotic."

She giggled, "Thanks; I think."

He then noticed the bracelet dangling on her wrist; a thin gold chain with what looked to be a diamond ever few millimeters over. "That's pretty," he observed, and she smiled, releasing his hand. "Thank you; my dad bought it for me a few years ago."

Boone smiled, "Well, it was nice meeting you."

She smiled, "Yeah… you too."

He then walked around her, continuing toward the bathroom. Evee smiled after him before turning and starting back for her seat. She entered the section, noticing a blonde girl grumbling something about "an obsessed, inconsiderate ass hole" to herself as she flipped through a fashion magazine. Evee raised an eyebrow, walking ahead a few more rows and taking her seat again. She pulled out her cellphone, and frowned when she felt the plane jolt a bit. It seemed odd for there to be turbulence this early in the flight. She thought nothing of it and turned on her phone. A few moments later, there was another jolt, a bit stronger, and she heard the curtain between sections open.

"What's going on?"

She turned her head to see that Boone had returned, and was taking his seat beside the blonde woman. Evee bit her lip, pitying the poor guy; he seemed nice, and the woman just… didn't.

She gasped in shock, dropping her phone when the plane started to shake violently. The fasten seat belt light began to flash, and she did so with shaking hands. As the plane continued to shake, oxygen masks flew down in front of everyone. People were screaming, and some were crying. There was a horrible jolt and some people flew out of their seats. Before Evee knew what was happening, a suitcase fell from its compartment above her and smashed into her head. The next thing she knew, everything went dark.

… . … . … . … . …

Boone woke slowly, his vision clouded by smoke. He frowned and looked around, wincing when he did so; he felt like he had a bad case of whiplash. As he looked around, everything slowly began to come back; he had been returning from his "bathroom break" when the plane had started to shake. He had assumed it was nothing. Turbulence; it was totally normal and nothing to worry about. But, when the plane began to violently shake with no end, and oxygen masks flew down, he figured out that it certainly wasn't normal. He had fastened his mask onto himself, helping Shannon with hers and doing their seatbelts. He was terrified that this may trigger an asthma attack on Shannon's behalf, and there was no way she could use her inhaler at a time like this. Somewhere during the shaking, Boone had lost consciousness for reasons he wasn't certain of. Now that he was awake, he realized what had happened; they had crashed. They had to be on land somewhere, which confused him since they had been flying over the open ocean. He looked around, pulled off his oxygen mask and turned his head. "Shannon…?"

His clear blue eyes widened in horror when he noticed that his step sister wasn't beside him. "Shannon!" he yelled, looking around through the hazy smoke. He couldn't tell if she was amongst the people or not. He unfastened his seat belt and stood up, stumbling, and started up the aisle. "Shannon?" he coughed as the smoke grew thicker toward the nose of the plane. "Shannon…!"

He gasped and recoiled when he stepped on what looked to be a dismembered hand. He steadied himself, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't vomit. "Shannon!" he yelled again, and quickly turned his head to the side when he heard a whimper in the seat beside him. It wasn't his sister, but she looked familiar. Hell, even if he had no idea who she was he couldn't just leave her in the plane if she was alive. "Hey," he gave a wrenching cough before he crouched down beside the girl, whose face was battered and covered in blood, one eye swollen shut beneath a large lump. Something had evidently hit her in the head during the crash. "Are you okay? Can you speak?"

She whimpered again, and was clearly unable to answer him. Boone bit his lip and proceeded to unfasten her seat belt, gently scooping her up. He supported her head with his hand, as it seemed to be lolling a bit too much for comfort. As he positioned her more comfortably in his arms, he noticed something hanging on her wrist.

It was a gold bracelet, with diamonds. His eyes widened; Evee. It was the girl he had met before the plane started to go down. "Evee?" he asked, and she weakly nodded, her eyes blinking rapidly as she began to lose consciousness again. "Hey," he said, trying to keep her awake, "Evee. Hey, listen to me; look at me."

She weakly focused her eyes on his face and he gave her a small smile, "You're going to be alright, okay? I'm gonna get you out of here."

She gave him a tiny smile, which faded when she started to cough. Boone began to push his way through the aisle, and cut into the next compartment. He did his best not to look at the dead bodies of the people who had been in the middle section, and squinted against the light coming from the end of the section; there was no tail section any more. Apparently the plane had broken in half when they went down. He ran to the end of the aisle and jumped down, feeling his feet come in contact with sand. So, they were on an island. The only question was; what island were they on? Boone could see several other survivors, some screaming and sobbing, others barely alive at all. He tried to find his sister, but the attempt was feeble. He gave up after a few moments and got as far from the plane as he could before getting on his knees, supporting Evee while he removed his tattered brown leather jacket, placing it on the sand before he lied her down. Her eyes were closed again and he bit his lip, wiping some blood on her face away with his thumb. "Evee," he whispered, and she opened her eyes again. She whimpered, "My leg… it hurts…"

He glanced down and bit his lip; he wasn't a doctor. He had no idea how to determine what was wrong with her. He looked around, and noticed a man with short hair in a tattered suit, examining a pregnant woman with blonde, curly hair. "Hey!" he yelled, "Guy in the suit! _Hey!_"

The man looked up and met his eyes in confusion. Boone beckoned him over, and the man said something to the woman before jogging over to them. "What's the matter?" he asked, crouching beside them. "I dunno," Boone shook his head. "She said that her leg hurts. Her neck is in pretty rough shape, too…"

"Are you related?" the man asked and Boone shook his head, "I met her on the plane. Her name is Evee Smith."

The man nodded and pulled up Evee's pant leg, feeling along her leg. "It looks like it's broken. I can't tell exactly how bad it is, but it needs to be wrapped," he checked her neck, "I think she may have pulled a few muscles in her neck, too, but she'll be fine."

Boone nodded and looked at him. "Hey; have you seen a girl with blonde hair? She was wearing a pink and white shirt, probably screaming…"

The man shook his head, "No, sorry," he held his hand out, "Jack Shepherd."

Boone accepted his hand, "Boone Carlyle."

Jack glanced over Evee one last time before standing up, "Make sure that she doesn't move to much; her leg and neck especially."

Boone nodded, biting his lip. He knew he should be looking for Shannon, but he couldn't just leave the girl before him alone, either. He hadn't seen her sitting with anyone on the plane…

"_BOONE! BOONE!_"

Boone looked up and saw Shannon stalking toward him, screaming and sobbing. "Where the hell have you been?" she screamed at him and Boone glared, "Oh, I don't know; trying not to die!"

Shannon glared. "Why are you over here with some random girl? You should have been looking for me! I could have been dead…!"

"If only…" Boone muttered, and Shannon slapped him in the face. Boone looked up and glared at her, "What the hell, Shannon?"

"You are an _ass! _If you wish I was dead so badly, then maybe I'll just go drown myself in the ocean!"

Boone rolled his eyes. "Have fun with that."

Shannon stood up and stalked away, and Boone glared after her.

"Is she… your girlfriend…?"

Boone looked down at Evee, who seemed to be coming around. He shook his head, frowning. "No; she's my step sister. My devil's spawn step sister."

Evee gave a tiny laugh. "Oh…"

She moved to sit up and winced, and Boone eased her back down, "Easy… the doctor said you shouldn't move too much; you pulled some muscles in your neck, and your leg is broken."

She bit her lip, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath to ease the pain in her leg. "That would explain the pain."

Boone gave a small laugh, "Yeah, it might."

Evee opened her eyes, looking confused. "You said the doctor; who's the doctor? Where are we?"

Boone shrugged, looking around again; all he saw, minus the people, were trees, sand, and water. "The doctor is some guy on our plane named Jack Shepherd; as for where we are, I have no idea."

Evee bit her lip. "We crashed, didn't we?"

Boone nodded. "The entire tail end is gone. The plane must have broken in half when it went down…"

Evee looked upset. "I was going back to LA… my mom is sick. She wanted me to come be with her before she…"

Boone's eyes widened. "Oh, my God; I'm sorry…"

Evee shook her head, wincing when she did. "Don't apologize; you didn't know."

Boone gave her a small smile, "Don't worry, alright? They're going to realize that our plane went down, hone in on our location, and have rescue boats here to save us before dawn tomorrow."

Evee smiled, "I hope you're right."

Boone was smiling at her, and both of them gasped in shock when there was a loud explosion over by the plane; it appeared that the fans had still been running, and someone had been sucked inside. Evee was gaping in shock, and so was Boone. "Oh, my God…"

"Did you…?" she whispered.

"Just see a man get sucked into the plane's fan and explode?"

Evee nodded slowly.

"Yeah," Boone nodded.

"Remind me not to go near those?"

Boone gave a shaky laugh, "Only if you promise to remind me, too."

She mirrored his shaky laughter before they lapsed into a nervous, uncomfortable silence. Although the silence wasn't uncalled for; they had just witnessed someone… explode. Shifting to a more comfortable position in the sand, Boone turned to stare out at the ocean. He might as well get situated; it seemed like it was going to be a _long_ night.


	2. Music to My Ears

… . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . …

Chapter Two: Music to My Ears

… . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . …

"Alright; The Beatles?"

"Overrated."

"Elton John?"

"Too… glamorous."

"Beyoncé?"

From where he was lying in the sand with his hands behind his head, Boone raised an eyebrow at Evee, who was quizzing his musical tastes. "You're kidding, right?"

Evee sighed and shook her head. "Okay, one more. What do you think of… the Backstreet Boys?"

"Oh!" Boone grinned, "_Yes!_ _I Want It That Way _spoke to my soul; I'll never look at music the same way ever again…"

Evee laughed. "That's…"

She trailed off, her eyes widening when a roar sounded in the jungle. She turned to Boone, who was now sitting up in confusion. "Did you hear that, too?" she asked him and he nodded. "Yeah… what was that?"

Evee shook her head. "I don't know… but it sounded…"

The both gasped, along with numerous other survivors when the trees began to shake. It clearly wasn't from the wind; there wasn't even a breeze. Evee shifted closer to Boone in fear, both of their eyes as wide as saucers. Boone grunted in shock when something slammed into his back.

"What the hell is that?"

He rolled his eyes; Shannon. "How the hell do you expect me to know…?"

He trailed off yet again when there was a loud roaring noise coming from nearby in the woods and the trees began to shake even more violently. Boone suddenly found himself with two women clinging to each of his arms as the three of them gaped at the woods before them. Panic had started to rise amongst the people on the beach when, suddenly, it all stopped. The threes stopped shaking, the roaring ceased; there was nothing.

"Do you think it's… gone?" Shannon asked nervously. Boone looked down to find both Shannon and Evee looking up at him, eyes wide, waiting for his reply. "I don't know!" he said, exasperated; how did they expect him to know whether or not that… _thing_ was gone?

"_What was that?" "Do you think it's gone?" "Where do you think it went…?" "DUDE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"_

Shannon and Evee screamed when someone laid a hand on Boone's shoulder, causing him to jump. The three of them whirled to find a scruffy young man with dirty blond hair looking at them nervously. Boone immediately recognized him as the fidgety man who had been in the bathroom stall beside his. He was wearing a dark hoody and had some sort of tape on his fingers, along with a bulky DS ring. "Did you see that?" he asked them in a prominent British accent. Boone nodded, irritated that he had scared them. "Obviously," he said, shifting a bit so Shannon and Evee had to give him some room. Evee's brown eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, my God! Aren't you Charlie Pace? From Drive Shaft?"

The man beamed and nodded. "Yes! Finally, someone recognized me!"

Evee grinned, "I love Drive Shaft! Is it true that you're doing a comeback tour?"

Charlie's smile slipped a bit. "Well, that was the plan but my brother Liam has other plans. I was in Australia trying to convince him, but he doesn't want to do it," Charlie shrugged. "No bother, though; we just need a new lead singer."

He suddenly looked curiously down at Boone. "You're a good looking chap, eh? Do you sing?"

Shannon snorted. "Boone? In a _rock band? _Please; he's too busy checking dress prices and tasting caviar…"

Boone glared at his sister and she glared back. Evee and Charlie just looked confused. "Well… alright, then. I'll just… go…"

"Wait!" Evee said. "Won't you sing it? Just once? Come on…" she urged and Charlie grinned. "Well, if you insist…"

He and Evee then began to sing the lyrics to what seemed to be Drive Shaft's one and only hit "You All Everybody".

"_You all everybody, you all everybody; acting like you're stupid people, wearing expensive clothes!"_

Evee beamed and Charlie grinned. "Not bad for an American girl," he said and Evee laughed. Boone turned his attention away from Shannon and back to Charlie. "You're the guy who sang that song?" he asked and Charlie nodded.

"Oh."

Boone left out the fact that that song had annoyed the hell out of him during college; it only had two freaking lines of lyrics, and it was just repeated for nearly three minutes. It made him want to claw his eyes out. Not that he would say that out loud, of course; Evee seemed to like them enough. Seeing as though that was the only band other than Maroon 5 that he had her opinion on, he decided to go with it. "Yeah, it's… it's a good song."

Evee smiled at him and he smiled back, his smile slipping when Shannon piped up. "What are you talking about? You don't even…!"

"Shut _up, _Shannon!" he snapped and she glared, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"I should really go," Charlie suddenly said, his eyes locking on something. Boone followed his gaze and noticed that the rock star was very intently watching the pregnant girl with curly blonde hair who Jack had been assisting earlier. Charlie stood up, grabbing the blanket he had brought over and walking over to the fire, where the girl sat. Evee smiled, "He seems nice." Boone nodded in agreement, but Shannon snorted. "Nice? He was doing drugs in the bathroom…!"

"This coming from the girl who has _asthma_, but still smoked dope in her junior year?" Boone snapped and Shannon's eyes widened in shock. She glared and stood up, stalking away. Evee's eyes were wide. "She did drugs?"

Boone rolled his eyes. "That's the least of what she's done, believe me."

Evee, deciding it was likely best not to press any further, settled back into the sand again. "So… what are your _real _thoughts on Drive Shaft?" she asked, grinning. Boone frowned in confusion and lied down on the sand beside her. "What do you mean? I just said…"

"Oh come on, Boone; I could tell you were only saying that because he was standing there."

Boone grinned a bit. "How do you know I wasn't saying it because you like them?"

Evee blinked a few times, clearly not having expected that answer. "Really?" He shrugged, grinning. "Maybe."

She smiled a bit. "Well, whatever the case is, what do you really think of them?"

"Honestly?" he asked and she nodded. "I think _You All Everybody _is about as enjoyable as having needles shoved into my eardrums. You?"

She laughed. "I actually like it!"

"Well then," he shrugged, "I guess the only thing we agree on is that _She Will Be Loved _is the best Maroon 5 song ever written."

"Ah, ah," Evee shook her head. "You're forgetting how life changing _I Want It That Way _was."

Boone laughed. "Right; Backstreet Boys. How could I forget _that?_" Evee shrugged. "Shame on you, Mr. Carlyle."

They lied in the sand, smiling at each other for a few silent moments. Evee was enjoying studying the depths and shades of his gorgeous blue eyes, and Boone found himself getting lost in the chocolate honey of her brown irises.

"You have beautiful eyes," they both said at the exact same time and Boone chuckled, Evee blushed. "Thank you," she said quietly and he smiled. "You're welcome."

She attempted to move her head into a more comfortable position and yelped softly, pain shooting through her neck from her pulled muscles.

"You're okay," Boone whispered comfortingly, placing a soft hand on her neck. She took a steadying breath, finding his touch slightly helpful. "Thanks," she said quietly, pain hidden in her eyes. "Of course," Boone whispered, giving her a tiny smile. She smiled back, her eyes sliding shut. She sighed, "Wake me up if that monster tries to eat me."

He chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from the…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. He grinned, "Army of giant dinosaur lobsters."

Evee laughed, opening her eyes again. "Army of giant dinosaur lobsters? Really?"

He shrugged, grinning. "It's possible. What do you think it is?"

She grinned. "_I _think it's a herd of hybrid puppy-kittens with boom boxes strapped to their backs, blasting _You All Everybody._"

Boone grinned. "The horror!" he whispered and Evee giggled before shutting her eyes again. She smiled when she felt Boone wrap an arm around her. "Whatever it is, I'll keep you safe," he whispered to her. Evee smiled. "Thank you, Boone; for everything." She briefly opened her eyes again to look at him, her eyes soft. "For saving my life today."

He smiled. "Well, at least now I have someone to talk to other than Shannon."

She smiled, her eyes shutting again. Boone grabbed his leather jacket, draping it over her shoulders and covering them both with the blanket Jack had given them. She moved closer to him, letting out a small content sigh. "Goodnight, Evee," Boone whispered and she smiled.

"Goodnight, Boone."


	3. Nightmares and New Acquaintances

… . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . …

Chapter Three: Nightmares and New Acquaintances

… . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . …

Nightmares; Boone would never admit it, to anyone, but he suffered from terrible nightmares. Ever since that traumatizing moment in his childhood when his maid, Theresa, fell down the stairs complying with his foolish games and died the moment had haunted him. Nearly every night within his mind he re-lived that fateful moment and the nightmares only got worse as he grew older and experienced more terrible things. Now, at 26 years old, he had watched his father die in a car crash they had been in together when he was 18, suffered listening to numerous (fake) pleading phone calls from Shannon to get her out of terrible relationships, and constantly been told by his mother that, no matter how well he did, it was _never quite good enough. _Tonight in particular, he had a whole new wave of horrors to add to the ever increasing stock pile. The dream had started the way it always did; listening to his young-self calling to Theresa for the umpteenth time that night, and then watching from the bottom of the stairs, helpless, as she slipped and tumbled down to her death. Then his surroundings would change, and he would find himself in that damn '48 Mercedes-Bens, taking his father's latest "baby" out for a test drive. Unfortunately, the seller had failed to mention the brakes were faulty. They had been unable to stop at an intersection and a pickup truck rammed into his father's side of the vehicle. Boone himself got away relatively unscathed, as he always did, but his father was dead, as he always was in the damn dream. After moaning for it not to be true, he suddenly found himself in his apartment in New York. It was eerily silent until his phone rang. He answered it only to find Shannon pleading for him to help her, hearing a furious deep voice, a loud smack and Shannon screaming. Typically this was what woke Boone up; Shannon's screaming. But, of course, he wasn't going to get off that easy this time. Instead, he found himself reliving the crash he had been unconscious for, watching the tail end snap off and disappear, pulling Shannon out with it. There was blood everywhere in sight as he squeezed his eyes shut, screaming. When he opened them again, he was in the smoking wreckage he had originally woken up to.

That's when things got weird and really, _really _bad. Standing up and rubbing his head he had stumbled into the aisle, searching for something; he wasn't entirely sure what, but felt that was what he should be doing. It wasn't until a hand grabbed onto his own, halting him that he stopped walking. He looked down to find agonized brown eyes staring up into his own, tears falling from them and trailing down her blood soaked face. She coughed and whimpered. "Boone… Boone, please… help me…"

He recognized the girl instantly this time around. "Evee," he whispered, horrified by how gruesome she looked. Her pretty face was coated with her own blood, which was still rapidly flowing from a horrible head wound in her forehead. She was feebly clutching his hand, begging for him to do something. "It's going to be okay," he promised her, attempting to free her from her seatbelt. For some reason, it wouldn't come undone. It was like it was completely jammed. "It's stuck," he croaked in horror, searching around for something to cut it with. His eyes fell on a jackknife, sticking out of a fallen suitcase. He quickly grabbed it and flipped the blade out, beginning to slice the seat belt away. "Almost got it…" he assured her, and his eyes widened when she suddenly gasped and began to cough horribly. "Evee…?" he asked, and gasped in horror when she began to cough up blood, clutching at her seat. Boone had no idea what was going on, and gasped when Shannon was suddenly beside him. "What…?"

"You did this, Boone," she said, and he shook his head. "No, no I didn't…!"

"Look at her!" Shannon snapped and Boone turned his attention back to Evee, making a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan when he noticed Shannon was right; he had done it to her. Currently, the blade he had been cutting her seatbelt with was lodged in Evee's side, puncturing a lung. "No," Boone croaked in horror. "No…!"

"It's your fault, Boone," Shannon spat, "It's _always _your fault. Theresa died because of _you, _your father died because _you _wanted to try the car, and now she's dying because _you _stabbed her!"

"No!" Boone screamed, his blue eyes wild. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean for any of them to die…!"

"It's your fault, Boone!"

"No…!"

"_It's always your fault!_"

"_NO!_"

… . … . … . … . …

"No… no… it wasn't my fault… no…!"

Boone's face was contorted in agony as he clutched at the sand on the ground beneath him. "Boone," Evee said, touching his shoulder. "Boone, wake up…"

He continued to whimper, his face becoming even more agonized each second. "No… Evee, no…"

Evee's brown eyes widened a bit in shock when he said her name, and she shook him a bit. "Boone, wake up! Boone…!"

His blue eyes suddenly snapped wide open, and he gasped when he found himself staring into the worried brown eyes of Evee. He exhaled shakily, taking deep breaths and releasing the hand he realized had been clenched into a tight fist, his nails digging into the skin. Evee looked nervous. "Are you okay?" she asked him, and he nodded, leaning back and shutting his eyes as he continued to attempt to steady his breathing. "Yeah… just a nightmare."

She gave him a small smile, brushing damp brown hair out of his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head frantically, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, fluffing the sand out. He frowned when he noticed a group of people gathering, including his sister, Jack, and that guy from that band… Charlie. Boone frowned. "What's going on?" he asked and Evee shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't really just get up and go ask them…" she blushed, looking at her leg. Boone frowned. "How is it?" Evee shrugged. "As good as a broken leg can be, I suppose," she said with a sigh. Boone's frown deepened. "It needs to be wrapped or it won't set properly."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sure that they'll wrap it for me when rescue comes…"

Boone shook his head. "I could still start to set wrong before then… I'm going to go mention something to the doctor; Jack. Maybe he found some bandages or something last night…"

Evee smiled as he stood up. "You really don't have to do that, Boone."

Boone glanced at her, the image of her dying in his nightmare still fresh in his mind and haunting him. "Yes, I do," he said, and wandered over to the group.

"…if we get to higher ground, I should be able to transmit a signal."

Boone arrived just as an Arabian man was explaining something to the group. He appeared to be holding some kind of radio. "What's going on?" Boone asked. Shannon glared when she saw him. "Why do you need to know? You wouldn't be able to help, anyway. It's not like they need someone to book a reception area."

Boone glared at her. "And you're going to be helpful how, exactly? You're more useless than I am…!"

"Hey! That's enough," Jack said, frowning at them. He turned his attention to Boone. "Charlie, Kate, and I found the plane's transceiver last night when we found the cockpit in the jungle. The signal won't work on the beach, but Sayid thinks if we get to higher ground, we should be able to get a signal."

"And send a distress call?" Boone asked. Shannon snorted, "No, and order pizza."

"Shut _up, _Shannon…!"

"You two fight like bloody five year olds!" Charlie snapped in irritation and Shannon turned her glare on him. "Oh, what do you know, you stupid druggie?" Charlie's eyes widened and he glared. "_Excuse me…?_"

"Shannon, you don't have to be such a bitch…!" "Oh, I'm a bitch now? You seemed to like me enough back in Australia…!"

"All of you shut up!" Jack yelled in irritation. "We're wasting time, and the battery in the transceiver won't last forever! Boone, if you're coming, we have to go now."

Boone was about to agree when he remembered why he had come over in the first place. He bit his lip. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Coward…" Shannon muttered and Boone glared at her.

"Can you make it fast?" Jack asked. "Well, I was thinking; shouldn't we wrap Evee's leg? If it's just left the way it is, it won't set properly…"

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Why do you care about her so much? You don't even know her!"

Boone ignored his sister's snub, waiting for Jack's answer. Jack frowned. "We managed to save some bandages from the wreckage, but I don't have time to do it right now. I'll look at it later."

Boone nodded. Jack was still looking at him. "Well, are you coming?"

Boone glanced back at Evee, who was trailing her fingers in the sand. "I… think I'll stay here," he said and Jack nodded. "Fine. Let's get moving."

The group started toward the jungle and Boone watched them walk into the trees, frowning. Finally, he turned and walked back over to Evee, who was watching him. "Where are they all going?" she asked as Boone sat beside her. "They found the plane's transceiver last night. Some guy named Sayid thinks he can get a signal if they take it to higher ground," he gave her a small smile. "They're going to send a distress call."

Evee beamed. "That's great!" Boone smiled at her. "I told you that you'd get to go home and see your mom," he leaned back in the sand and shut his eyes, feeling the hot sun on his face. "Consider this… a spontaneous island get away," he grinned, peaking at her with one eye. She giggled. "Spontaneous island vacation… that sounds much better than a plane wreck."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it does." He rolled onto his stomach as he looked at her. "Jack said that he'll wrap your leg when they get back."

She smiled, but noticed how his eyes lost a bit of their playful sparkle when he said this. "Did you want to go with them?" she asked. Boone frowned at her. "What? Why do you say that?" She gave him a small smile. "You don't seem like the type of guy who would want to hang out on the beach with an invalid when you could be off doing something worthwhile."

He frowned at her. "Okay, first of all, you aren't an invalid. Secondly… it isn't that big of a deal."

"But I'm right."

He bit his lip. "Maybe I sort of wanted to go with them… but I don't want to leave you alone, either."

She smiled at the sincerity in his blue eyes. "You don't have to worry about me so much, Boone. It's sweet, but you don't have to. I'm perfectly fine for a while if you want to go."

He gave her a small smile. "I meant, I don't want you to be lonely."

She shook her head, smiling. "It's fine…" she trailed off when she noticed the pregnant girl walking over to them. She smiled when she reached them. "Have either of you seen Jack? He said he wanted to check my baby this morning…"

She was actually very pretty, with big blue eyes and wispy blonde curls. She also had a very prominent Australian accent.

"He just led a group of people into the jungle to find a signal for the transceiver," Boone told her.

"Oh," she nodded. "Thanks…"

She started to walk away and Evee frowned. "Hey!" she called after her and the girl turned around. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to go, you know. I wouldn't mind some company."

The girl smiled. "You're sure?"

"Of course," Evee said, patting the spot in the sand beside her. The girl smiled and walked over, and Boone jumped up, helping her to sit down. She blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded, grinning. "No problem."

"I'm Claire, by the way," she said to them both. "Claire Littleton."

"Evee Smith," Evee said. "Boone Carlyle," Boone told her. She smiled at them both and Evee turned to Boone. "There," she said in satisfaction, "now I won't be lonely. I have Claire here to keep me company."

Boone frowned as both girls smiled at him. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes," Evee giggled. "Go. I know how much you want to."

He smiled. "Thanks, Evee."

She nodded as he stood up and started for the jungle. As soon as she watched him begin to walk towards it, though, she remembered last night and got a bit uneasy. "Boone?" she called after him and he turned. "Yeah?"

"Be careful," she told him and he grinned. "Don't worry; I will."

Evee was still nervous as she watched Boone disappear into the trees. Claire looked at her curiously. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked and Evee turned to her in surprise. "What?" she asked. Claire was grinning. "Are you two… you know… together?"

"Oh," Evee blushed and shook her head. "No; it's not like that."

"I see," Claire nodded, still grinning. "Well, that's a shame; he's a cutie." Evee couldn't help but grin in agreement. Boone was, by far, the best looking guy on the island. She suddenly glanced at Claire. "What makes you think we were… together?"

Claire shrugged. "I noticed you two last night; you seemed so close, I just sort of assumed…"

Evee blushed. "He was just being nice. He got me out of the wreckage after the plane went down and offered to stay with me. I sort of pulled my neck muscles and broke my leg… he didn't want me to be alone."

Claire frowned sympathetically. "That's rough. It was sweet of him, though; to stay with you."

Evee nodded and stared at the spot Boone had disappeared into. She began to nervously finger the sand around her, and Claire noticed. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Evee blushed and nodded. "I can't help but be a bit worried… he left after the others did," she got a bit pale and turned to Claire, "What if he gets lost, Claire?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Evee nodded, hoping she was right as she watched the trees sway in the breeze. She knew that her nerves wouldn't be settled until Boone returned, though.

… . … . … . … . …

Boone wandered through the thick jungle, listening for any sign of the group. He knew that when he got close, he would be able to hear his sister complaining about something like she always was. He pitied the poor sucker who was listening to her. "Shannon?" he called as he pushed through a few thick trees. "Jack? Hello?"

Boone turned backward when he heard a twig snap behind him. "Hello?" he called, looking around. "Shannon?"

He heard more twigs snapping and swallowed roughly. "Sh-Shannon…?" he asked nervously, and cringed in fright when he heard growling. He then saw the large white form rushing towards him. "Shit!" he hissed and started running.

As he tore through the woods, silently praying that he would catch up with the group, he glanced behind him to get a better look at what was chasing him. Disbelievingly as he stared at the thing charging him, he thought, _Is that a polar bear?_


	4. Gun Shots

_**WARNING: If you don't like swearing, you probably don't want to read this, due to mild swearing on Sawyer's part, and severe swearing on (obviously) Shannon's part. Other than that, enjoy!**_

… . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . …

Chapter Four: Gun Shots

… . … . … . … . … . … . … . … . …

"It is French," Sayid was saying as he held the transceiver in the clearing their group was standing in. There was some sort of message being picked up and, much to everyone's disappointment, it wasn't being transmitted live. It was playing on a continuous loop. "Does anybody speak French?" Charlie asked, glancing at the other's faces. Shannon looked down, not wanting to say anything. Kate frowned as she looked at her. "Weren't you gloating a few minutes ago about your _flawless French?_"

Shannon glared at her. "It's not _flawless…_" she snapped and Kate, Jack's new friend, glared. "You said you spent the summer in _Paris…!_"

"Drinking, not learning French!" Shannon snapped.

"Just bloody try!" Charlie snapped. Shannon glared and snatched the transceiver from Sayid and listening. She furrowed her brow as she tried to make sense of the words. "Help… please," Shannon began to pale as she made sense of the slightly disturbing words, "help me… the others… they're all dead. It killed them…"

"What killed them?" Charlie asked, but Shannon shook her head. "That's all it says; it just keeps playing over and over…"

Her words trailed off when they heard someone coming toward them in jungle. "…help…!"

The group all frowned and turned to the jungle. "Who is that?" Sayid asked as they listened. "…help… anyone… _Shannon…!_"

Shannon's eyes widened. "That's Boone!" she hissed in shock, starting for the jungle. Sayid grabbed her arm, shaking his head. "He is almost here; whatever the danger is, he will find us before it gets him."

Shannon pulled out of his grip. "How the hell do you know…?"

"Because he's a damn terrorist, that's how," a tall, sandy haired Southern man said, loading his gun and pointing it at the jungle. Shannon's eyes widened in horror. "What the hell are you doing? _You can't shoot him…!_"

"Shut up, Blondie," the man said, and Shannon jumped at him. "Give me the damn gun…!"

"Get the hell offa me…!"

"No; I won't let you shoot my brother…!"

"_Let go, you dumb bitch…!_"

As the pair fought over the gun in his hands, Boone ran out into the clearing, his eyes frantic as he locked gazes with the others. "There's a damn polar bear chasing me!" he screamed, and they all frowned, but their eyes widened when something jumped out of the jungle that, in fact, looked a heck of a lot like a polar bear. "Son of a bitch!" the Southern man swore, and the gun in his hand shot three times. The polar bear fell, grunting, to the ground and they all sighed in relief. That is, until Boone grunted as well and fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. "Boone!" Shannon screamed, and smacked the man in the face. "You _shot _him!"

"Better he get shot than ripped apart by that damn bear!" the man yelled and Shannon lunged at him again.

"Both of you stop it!" Jack yelled before running over to where Boone was doubled over, clearly agonized. "Move your hand," Jack said. "Move your hand, Boone!" he yelled when Boone didn't respond. Wincing, Boone shifted his hand away, showing that it was covered in blood, and his white t-shirt was quickly becoming soaked as well. Jack shook his head, frowned. "I can't do anything for him out here," he called over his shoulder to the others, where Kate was restraining Shannon and the Southern man glared at her. "We need to get back to the crash site. I might be able to find something to remove the bullet with in the medical supplies we scavenged… if not, we'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Old fashioned way?" Boone croaked, his face rapidly becoming pale from pain and nervousness.

"It's either I pull it out on my own, or you bleed to death with a bullet in your shoulder," Jack said and Boone moaned, his blue eyes rolling back in his head. The next second, he was lying in the grass, unconscious.

"Boone!" Shannon screeched, fighting against Kate's grip.

"Sayid, Charlie; give me a hand?" Jack asked and the men walked over, each helping in picking up Boone and heading into the jungle.

"What about the damn bear?" the Southern man asked.

"Why don't you stay with it? Maybe it will _kill you!_" Shannon snapped as she walked by with Kate. The man rolled his eyes and followed after them.

… . … . … . … . …

Back on the beach, Claire had trailed off in telling her "baby story" to Evee. "Did you just hear a gun shot?" she asked, frowning in the direction of the jungle. Evee frowned, slowly nodding. "You heard it, too? I thought I was going crazy…"

Claire shook her head. "Who would have a gun?" she asked and Evee shook her head. "I have no idea. Whoever it was, maybe they got whatever was in the jungle last night," she offered up and Claire nodded. "Yeah… maybe…"

"Have you two seen Jack?"

Both young women looked up to find a rather large man with long curly hair looking at them. He blushed a bit when their gazes fell on them. "He went into the jungle a few hours ago with a group with a transceiver from the plane," Evee said.

"Oh," the man said, seeming unsure of what to do next.

"Is something wrong?" Evee asked and the man nodded. "Yeah, actually; there was this guy that we found yesterday; he was in real bad shape, with some head wounds and something shoved into his leg… he isn't doing well, and I was supposed to find Jack if anything bad happens…"

Claire gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "I'm sure they'll be back soon," she said, and the man nodded. "I'm Claire," she smiled, "Claire Littleton."

"And I'm Evee Smith," Evee told him. The man gave them both a shy smile. "Cool. I'm Hurley Reyes. Well, technically my name is Hugo, but everyone just calls me Hurley."

Evee opened her mouth to ask why, but Hurley shook his head. "Don't ask."

Evee nodded, smiling at him. "I should go check on that guy again," Hurley said, turning around. "It was nice meeting you!" he called over his shoulder. "You two!" both Claire and Evee called after him at the same time, giggling a bit at their unison. They saw Hurley blush some more as he disappeared into what looked to be some kind of makeshift tent, made from a tarp and some pieces of the plane. "That's not a bad idea, actually," Evee said, pointing to the tent. "If we're going to be here for a while, we'll all need shelter from the weather."

"Yeah," Claire nodded. "I don't know how I'll manage, though; pregnant girls aren't exactly good at making shelters. Or attracting help, for that matter."

Evee gave her a knowing smile. "I wouldn't be so sure," she said and Claire frowned in confusion at her. "What do you mean?"

"I think our British rock star has a bit of a crush on you," she said and Claire smiled a bit, shaking her head. "Charlie's sweet… but I wouldn't say that."

Claire glanced at Evee, grinning. "You'll certainly have help, though. If Charlie giving me a blanket and being nice to me means he has a crush on me, then Lord only knows what Boone _snuggling with you _last night means…"

Evee blushed. "Boone was just being…"

"Move! Everyone get out of the way!"

Claire frowned as she and Evee turned to the spot in the jungle Kate had just run out of, yelling at people to get out of the way.

"They must be back," Claire said and Evee nodded. "I wonder what's going on…?"

"Get out of the way! We have an injured man; _move!_"

Jack, Charlie, and Sayid rushed out of the jungle carrying someone. Shannon followed after them, bawling her eyes out. Claire's eyes widened as she witnessed what was going on. "Did they just carry out…?"

"Boone," Evee gulped with her pretty face white as a sheet.

Claire noticed the Southern man walk out of the jungle at a much more leisurely pace than the others had. She also noticed that he had a gun tucked into the waist band of his pants. "Hey!" she called to him and he turned. He grinned and swaggered over. "Afternoon ladies," he said. Claire was frowning at him, but Evee just continued to stare nervously at the tent they had disappeared into with Boone.

"What happened out there?" Claire asked and the man shrugged. "Nothing to worry your pretty little pregnant head about, Goldilocks; there was some kinda bear out in the woods chasing the kid, so I shot it. He got shot, too."

Evee whipped her head around to face him, wide eyed, wincing when she did. "You _shot _Boone?" she squeaked and he shrugged. "What's the big deal, sweat heart? You got the hots for the pretty boy?"

Evee blushed and glared. "Why did you shoot him?"

The man glared. "Listen here, princess; it was either I shot the bear and shot him, too, or the thing mauled him to death. Take you pick," he spat, before whirling and stalking away, over to his own secluded spot across the beach. Against her better interest, Evee forced herself, eyes watering in pain, to her feet. Claire's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she gasped, wobbly standing herself and wrapping a supporting arm around Evee to take the weight off of her injured leg.

With Claire's assistance, Evee started to limp over to the tent. "I need to make sure he's okay," she said, biting down on her lip to keep from whimpering.

"Evee, you're going to hurt yourself…" Claire tried to object.

"He saved my life, Claire! I at least owe him to courtesy of making sure he's alright!"

Claire bit her bottom lip but continued to help Evee cross the section of beach over to the tent. She halted in horror at the voices she heard inside.

"No tweezers; nothing," said the voice of Jack's friend, Kate Austen.

They heard Jack sigh. "I'll have to remove it myself, then," he said, and Evee and Claire heard Boone moan, "Oh, please don't…"

"Someone needs to hold him down so I can get it out."

"I will do it," Sayid said. "Thank you," Jack replied. "Don't," Boone croaked, sounding in agony already. "Please don't…!"

Evee gasped and stumbled back a few steps, crying out when she landed in the sand on her broken leg; Boone was screaming like a tortured animal inside the tent, and voices were hollering over each other. Evee made out the horrified sobbing of Boone's step sister, Shannon. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Get her out of here, Charlie!" Jack yelled. A few seconds later, after Shannon's screamed protests, Charlie emerged from behind the dirty blue tarp, dragging Shannon behind him. "Let me go you fucking druggie!" she was screaming as she thrashed, trying to get back inside. "Shut up!" Charlie snapped, "You're only making things worse!"

"They're yanking a bullet out of my brother with their bare hands, you idiot! _Let… me… go!_"

Charlie forced her to sit down in the sand, and she glared when she realized Evee was beside her. "What are _you _doing here?" she spat. Evee looked down, a bit intimidated by Boone's "devil's spawn" step sister. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay…"

"Well, he's not! Now _leave!_"

Charlie glared at her. "Don't be so rude. I think it's your brother's choice whether or not she leaves."

Shannon snorted. "Oh, please; even Boone isn't desperate enough to try to screw some random chick with a broken leg and a fucked up neck."

Evee recoiled from the venomous blonde at her harsh words. Even Claire, who was sitting next to Evee, helping position her leg, was glaring at Shannon now. "Don't talk about her that way!"

Shannon sneered again. "Oh, I'm sorry; did I offend you? Obviously some guy was desperate enough to screw you; then he ditched you when he found out you were knocked up. Sucks to be you."

Charlie glared, his eyes glinting. "That's it…!"

Sayid walked out of the tent, wiping blood off of a small object with a piece of a torn shirt. Evee swallowed hard when she realized it was the bullet Boone had been shot with. "Are you quite finished here?" he asked them, mainly Shannon. She glared at him. "Of course, the terrorist aided in torturing me brother."

These words seemed to hit home for Sayid, for his eyes darkened and he tossed the make shift cloth down, frowning dully. "You may go in now," he said to her and she leapt up, rushing inside. Sayid turned his glance to Evee and Claire. "Jack also wants to see the two of you. He promised Boone he would wrap Evee's leg, and he wants to check to see if your baby is doing any better, Claire."

He turned to Charlie, who was already on his feet, helping Claire stand up. "Would you mind doing me a favor and putting this somewhere where Sawyer will not find it?"

Charlie frowned. "Why?"

Sayid frowned. "The last thing we need is for another person to get shot."

Charlie took the bullet from Sayid and walked off. _Sawyer, _Evee thought, _so that's the asshole's name. _

"Would you like a hand?" Sayid was asking her, and Evee nodded. Sayid knelt down and helped her stand up, aiding her in limping in to the tent with Claire following behind. As soon as they were inside, Evee noticed the man Hurley had been taking about. He hadn't lied; he looked horrible, with blood soaked cloth wrapped around his head, and another around his leg. Evee quickly looked away, her eyes falling on Boone, who looked exhausted as he listened to Shannon. "What the hell were you thinking, running out in the stupid jungle by yourself? God, you always have to be the stupid hero, don't you? Well, you aren't Boone. You're just a stupid loser who almost got eaten by a freaking _polar bear…_"

Boone turned to Jack, who was stitching up his shoulder. "Please make her leave again," he said dully and Jack turned to glance at Sayid. Sayid nodded. "Shannon, there is not enough room in here for all of us. Only those who need Jack's assistance need to be in here currently. Come," he said, holding the tarp aside for her. She glared at them all before standing up, making sure to knock into Boone's arm when she did so. He swore loudly. "Fuck, Shannon!"

She pranced out of the tent and Sayid followed after. Claire helped Evee sit on the sand floor, and sat beside her while they waited. Boone turned his eyes to Evee and grinned a bit. "So much for being careful, huh?"

She gave him a small smile. "It's not your fault a… polar bear was after you?"

Boone frowned and nodded. Evee shook her head. "It isn't possible. Polar bears don't live on tropical islands… they can't survive in places like this."

"Oh, I think they can," Boone snorted. "Plenty of innocent people to chow down on…"

Evee grimaced at the idea of what _could _have happened to Boone. She hated to admit it, but Sawyer was right; shooting him was a simple sacrifice compared to being mauled and devoured.

"There," Jack said, as he finished, cutting the thread. "You'll want to use this sling for a few days, just so it doesn't move too much; we don't want any internal bleeding to start," he said, pulling a rather beat up looking white sling from a first aid kit they had salvaged, helping Boone sit up and put it on. He looked humiliated, and Evee felt awful for him. "Now," Jack said, turning to them, "I heard you need that leg wrapped."

Evee nodded sheepishly. Jack bit his lip when he noticed the awkward angle it was jutting out at. "You haven't been walking on it, have you?"

Evee blushed. "Only a few times…"

Jack looked upset at this answer. "I'm going to have to set it again… I won't lie, it will be painful."

Evee's eyes widened; she knew what "set" meant. It meant he would have to break her leg and position it properly. It would be like having someone snap your bones. Heck, it _was _someone snapping your bones.

Seeing the fear on her face, Boone slowly stood up and walked over, sitting beside her and taking her hand. "Squeeze it when it hurts; it might help a bit," he said, giving her a small smile. She smiled back appreciatively, giving his hand a small squeeze. Claire looked nervous. "I can't watch. I'm sorry, Evee…" she said as she stood and started for the exit. "Don't be," Evee assured her. "It's not exactly pleasant to watch."

Claire gave her a sympathetic smile before exiting the tent. Jack was looking at Evee as he touched her leg. "Are you ready?" he asked. Slowly, her heart beating faster, Evee nodded. "Just do it," she said, squeezing her eyes shut. "On three, okay?" Jack said and she nodded quickly. "One… two… _three!_"

Evee screamed horribly when he snapped her leg to the side, straightening it out. As he positioned it even more, Evee screamed and squeezed Boone's hand so tightly she was amazed he could feel it at all. "There; done," Jack said, standing up and walking over to get the bandages. Evee opened her brown eyes, tears pouring down her face. "Shh…" Boone whispered, gently wiping them away with his thumb. "It's okay, Evee; it's over."

She nodded weakly, feeling her head start to spin as the pain took its toll. She found herself slumping over against Boone's bare, muscled chest and he brushed hair out of her eyes. "Come on; stay awake, Eves," he said and she smiled a little at his words. "My mom calls me that…" she said.

Before she knew was she was doing, she was sobbing into his chest over her mother, whose condition Evee was terrified of discovering. Jack frowned when he realized what was going on. "Is it the pain…?" he asked and Boone silently shook his head as he stroked her hair. "It's her mother," Boone said, a bit hoarsely. He felt he didn't have a right to explain it to Jack; it was Evee's story to tell, not his. He wouldn't say a word unless she told him to.

Jack nodded, not wanting to pry. Boone continued to stroke Evee's hair while she sniveled into his shoulder while Jack wrapped her leg. "Evee, you won't be able to walk on it for a few days, and you'll need a crutch of some sort when you finally can walk a bit…"

Boone frowned. "She can't just sit around doing nothing for days; she'll go crazy!"

"Well, you can go crazy together then, because I don't want you doing anything that could involve that arm for a few days, either. The last thing you need is internal bleeding."

Boone's frown deepened and he watched Jack walk over to the man Hurley was talking about, who everyone said was a marshal for a fugitive that was on the plane. Evee was watching Jack with nervous eyes, and she looked away. There was something about watching a doctor hover over a patient everyone thought was a lost cause that was achingly familiar. "Boone, I don't want to stay in here," she said quietly and he looked down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her and she shook her head. "I can't stay in here… please, just get me out. Please, Boone…"

Boone, not giving two shits what Jack said, wrapped his good arm around Evee's waist and helped her to her feet, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Jack turned and frowned when he saw them both directly disobeying his doctor's orders. "What did I just say…?"

"You can't make her stay in here if she doesn't want to; you aren't our leader," Boone said, sneering slightly as he helped Evee out of the tent and into the sunlight. She sucked in a deep breath of the fresh air and Boone helped her over to a shady spot by some trees, overlooking the water. She sat down and shut her eyes, sighing. Boone sat next to her, looking at her curiously. "What was up with you in there?" he asked and she frowned. "I just… I couldn't watch him with that man. The fact that Jack is doing everything he can, but that man is still going to die… it hurts to watch."

Boone understood; it all wound back down to Evee's mother. "It's going to be okay, Evee…" he tried to assure her but she frowned. "How can you possibly know that?" she snapped. "How can you, of all people, know if my mother is going to be okay? You don't! No one does! I'm supposed to be with _her _right now, because she's dying!"

Boone frowned and looked out at the roaring waves. "My dad died when I was eighteen. We were in a car crash. I lived and… he didn't."

Evee's angry expression softened to one of embarrassed surprise. "Oh… oh, Boone, I'm sorry…"

"They told me he was killed instantly when a vehicle collided with us on his side. They also told me that, it was because he died that I lived; he took the force of the hit full on, and all that happened to me was that I bashed my head off the window."

Evee felt more and more guilty. "Boone…"

"You aren't the only person who's lost someone, Evee. Remember that," he said, standing up and walking away.

"Boone! Boone, wait!" Evee cried, but he continued walking until he was out of sight. Evee stared miserably out at the water, and slowly the sky began to darken. It was sunset when someone sat beside her. "Not a bad view for a sodden hell island with monsters and polar bears, eh?"

Evee looked up to find Charlie sitting next to her, smiling out at the water. Evee nodded. "Yeah… it's pretty."

Charlie frowned at her sad tone. "You alright?"

Evee shrugged. "I will be, once we get out of here."

"Ah, I know what you mean. Say, where did your boyfriend wander off to?"

Evee blushed. "He's not my boyfriend… and I don't know. I haven't seen him in a few hours."

Charlie nodded. "I'd say he fancies you, you know, even if he's not your boyfriend."

Evee looked at him curiously. "Why do you think that?"

Charlie shrugged. "Well, he stayed with you all night last night… he chose to stay here with you, even if you let him go instead… and I just heard him talking to Claire about you about twenty minutes ago."

Evee's head shot up to look at him. "What?"

"Oh, yeah; Claire was asking him what he thought of you, and he was going on and on about how pretty and funny you are… poor chap has it bad for you, and you've only known each other a day. Quite romantic if you ask me. In fact, I might write a song about it," Charlie said as he stood up, "as soon as I find my guitar. I'll call it _Boone's Island Blues…_"

Evee found herself blushing when he walked away. Was he serious? Did Boone actually… _fancy _her? She was thinking about it when someone sat in the sand beside her in the fading glow of the sun. The sky was turning purple and stars were beginning to pepper the sky. "I'm sorry for being so rude earlier. I shouldn't have been so short with you."

Evee looked up and met Boone's nervous blue eyes. She gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I deserved it. I guess I was being selfish, thinking I was the only one with problems…"

"You weren't selfish," he shook his head. "You could be losing your mother, Evee; there was no excuse for me to act the way I did, and you have no idea how sorry I am. I'm not close with my mother, so I can't even begin to tell you I understand…"

Evee silenced him by laying her head on his shoulder. "It's okay, Boone. I forgive you."

He smiled and wrapped his good arm around her shoulder as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, sinking into the ocean depths. People were lighting fires that we illuminating the camp. Everything was peaceful as the pair listened to the waves crashing out in the ocean…

That is, it was, until a gun shot fired from over in the camp.

_**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reads this fanfiction; it's growing on me a lot more than I thought it would, and I find myself writing cute little one-shot about Boone and Evee that will likely worm their way into this story in later chapters… but, if you're reading this right now, please do me a favor and review! I haven't heard anyone's opinions since chapter one and I'd really like to know what you all think of Boone's new love interest… please review! Thanks!- Charlie'sLostVampire**_


End file.
